Voyeuristic Rendezvous
by my hubby is no edward
Summary: Bella moved to Forks seeking solace from a life she built in Phoenix. Forcing herself to forget old habits, what happens when a brooding, mysterious Emmett makes her remember all she hoped to escape? AH; OOC *Submission to the Me and Mr. McCarty contest*


"**The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **_Voyeuristic __Rendezvous_

**Summary: **Bella moved to Forks seeking solace from a life she built in Phoenix. Forcing herself to forget old habits, what happens when a brooding, mysterious Emmett makes her remember all she hoped to escape?

**Pen name:**_My Hubby is no Edward_

**Primary Players: **_Emmett/Bella_

**Rating: **_M_

**Word Count: **_9996_

**Beta'd by:**_Live720 _

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: .net/community/Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/80509/**

**and/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog. **

**

* * *

**

**Voyeuristic ****Rendezvous**

Is it possible to completely change your identity, putting miles and miles between your old self and the "new" you by becoming someone that you knew you should have been all along? Is it possible to start over, fresh and clean, putting the past in the past with nothing but the unpaved future wide open and ready to be drawn, created, made and experienced?

_Life imitates Art far more than Art imitates Life.  
_  
That particular line from Oscar Wilde's essay entitled "The Decay of Lying" will always stand out fresh in my mind, imprinting its message deep within my subconscious, reminding me of the person I was and motivating me to become the person I could have been in the first place._  
_  
Do people look at art and create a life around it, letting it dictate who they are and how they should act, or does each person paint their own picture, taking the right to guide their lives for themselves, deciding what journey they should take all on their own?

Whatever the case, I knew there was only one answer for me. I wanted to paint my own damn picture.

I wanted to be something bigger, something greater. I was meant for much better things in this life.

I knew all of this and so I did something about it.

I moved to the farthest place on the northwestern side of the United States. I was starting fresh. I was starting anew, and it was already so much more challenging than I could have ever dreamed.

####

Shutting the door on my locker for the final time in my first day as a Forks High senior, I was momentarily startled by the resounding clang of metal as it reverberated throughout the empty halls. I had hid in my last class, hoping that once I made my way to my own little private cubicle to stash away the contents of my bookbag, the halls would be void of an audience, and thankfully, they were. I wasn't particularly fond of receiving anymore unsolicited help from the teenage male population or inquiries from the girls only interested in gossiping about my time in Phoenix which was a sore subject for me. I turned around in the silent hallway, happy to be free from the hustle and bustle around me, and my attention was instantly drawn to the front doors where a large gathering of students stood just outside its opening. _Probably waiting on their turn to poke and prod at the new shiny toy. No, thank you._

I groaned internally and hurriedly stuffed the books I'd be needing at home into my satchel. Darting to the back entrance of the school, I leaned against the chilled frame of the door and felt my skin cool to its touch. I peered through the window, taking a sigh of relief as I detected nothing but shadows, empty space, and a expansive view of lush forest and greenery. Pushing on the door lever, I stepped outside and took a deep, relaxing breath. Turning my face toward the sky, I noticed the way the clouds swirled, painting the heavens with angry, ominous hues of metal- dark steel, light silvers, and aluminum. I leaned back toward the window, rethinking my decision to take the back path, when I realized the students were still huddled at the front door. I breathed deeply again, letting the dampened air circulate through my body and calm me further. The atmosphere was so different here, fresh and filled with scents of herbs and life, a great contrast to the dry, suffocating heat of Phoenix. That place was sucking the life right out of me. _Change was good. Change was necessary._

I wrapped my arms around my midsection and began the long trek toward the opening just beyond the countless, unmarked buildings that would lead me toward the parking lot, and eventually, the safety of my truck. Despite the fact that not a single person was around to watch me, I attempted to appear smaller as I traveled across the dewy grass, my boots smacking against the sloshing earth while a light mist danced around my head. I was happy to have this reprieve. Forks was a small town, but the student body were no less interested in me than Phoenix had been. I sensed it, the observant eyes, speculative murmuring, and questioning looks of my peers. Oddly enough, I felt a false sense of security amongst them. _New place, same story, _I had thought to myself. Albeit, Forks had a different reason to whisper about me than the occupants of my previous school. I shuddered just thinking about the nasty things people could say and conjure in their minds.

As I approached the last building on my walk, three guys emerged from alongside of it, talking amongst themselves until what proved to be the leader noticed me. He smacked each of his buddies in their chests, halting their forward movement, as he moved away from them and strutted toward me with a cunning grin on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here, gentlemen?" he asked playfully, turning to look back at his minions. Identical smirks etched across all of their faces as they stared at me with mischievous glints in their eyes. I supposed it was to make me feel uneasy, to get a rial out of me, but I just rolled my eyes instead. _New place, same _exact _story, _I had thought to myself once more.

The chief dude's hand traveled over the material of my shirt, up my arm as his other fingers intertwined in the curls around my face and he laughed egotistically to himself. I tried to keep my head down to ignore his feeble attempts of being a tough guy, but between sideways glances, I was able to assess his appearance.

He was _definitely _attractive. His light brown hair was cropped short and appeared to be styled in the "I-don't-give-a-fuck" sort of way, even though it was purposely fashioned was some type of palm or gel product. He had slate grey eyes, shrouded with long lashes and a strong jaw that sported a short stubble. His features were symmetrical, and he easily could have graced the covers of many magazines. Under his casual jeans and t-shirt, you could tell his body was well-developed which made me think he was probably an athlete. He had the build for one, probably track or baseball. In short, he was pretty and in the recesses of my brain, an eager girl screamed for a chance with him. I told her to shut the hell up, she wasn't allowed anywhere near him, new ballgame.

When I finally found my voice, I spoke authoritatively. "Look, I really need to be going. If you'll excuse me, I'll just be getting on my way now." I added, "Please," as an afterthought. I punctuated my statement with a genuine smile because despite my usual bitchy nature, I was going for a total makeover. This included being polite to others, despite how rudely they interacted with me.

I heaved the heavy bag up over my shoulders, situating it on my back, before I stepped forth to walk away. I was moving and then I wasn't. Pretty Boy grabbed onto my belt loop, tugging me back to him, and the back of my leg met his thigh abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going, Sweetness?" he questioned, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Instantly my fist coiled, ready to smack the stunning grin right off his face.

He eased his body beside me, tucking me into his side as he slung his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it. I curtly bowed out of his embrace and tried to side-step them before they blocked my escape again. _Son of a bitch!_

I suppressed a groan as aggravation brewed in my chest, causing me to roll my eyes as I huffed at them. It was at this point that I fully noticed his companions. One was exceptionally larger, solidly built, and I knew there was no getting around him. He reminded me of a football or lacrosse player, maybe hockey, but wasn't particularly attractive. It was probably because he was bland just like me. Aside from his huge stature, he had nothing appealing- brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. Brown was boring, average. _Brown may be boring, but I bet his cock is something to salivate over, _the eager girl whispered to me.

My eyes drifted to the last guy when he questioned the boring one, "Hey, Felix, what do you think James is going to do with her?"

He spoke with a French accent that made the eager girl swoon until I beat her back down again. He was somewhere between the towering height of Big Boy and Pretty Boy, except more leanly built than both. If he played sports, it'd probably be swimming or soccer. However, aside from his accent, he too was dark-haired, dark eyes, and darker skin which equated to plain in my eyes. Not interested in him either, even though he sent my auditory system into meltdown mode._ French speaking can lead to French kissing, _the eager girl hummed in my ear.

I became invisible as they discussed things amongst themselves and I sighed exasperatedly. If they weren't going to let me go, then I sure as hell wasn't going to be ignored.

My method was effective and I successfully garnered all of their attention. Pretty Boy stepped closer to me, his eyes squinting menacingly as a slight chuckle squeezed from between his plump lips. He raised his pointer finger, letting it glide along my cheekbone which made me suck in a quick breath and hold it. _It's been so long since we've felt the hands of the opposite sex on our body, _the eager girl reminded me. I was growing weary with her recollections.

Licking his lips, he spoke, "You'll have to ignore those idiots, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Tell me, why are you in such a hurry to run off? Does this idea of keeping us company not appeal to you?"

I inwardly scoffed. _If you only knew what I could do to you._

I assured him, "It's nothing to do with you or your friends, I promise. I just really need to be getting home to my father. I'm sure you've heard of him, he's the Chief of Police."

I didn't mention Charlie because I was scared of them, rather stated the obvious because I had officially grown tired of this cat and mouse game he was trying to play, and wanted to get to the warmth of my vehicle and out of the drizzling rain.

He stepped even closer, and I was growing more irritated by the minute with his hands-on advances. We had just fucking met, and in all forms of etiquette that I knew of, that didn't equate to him getting to rub his paws all over me. _They're probably diseased paws, too, _I had stated to myself. _I'm sure he gets plenty of ass._ I quirked my brow in a 'hands off, buddy' manner and he raised his eyebrows in return and dropped his hands.

Finally, he admitted, "Yes, I know Chief Swan. We're _well_ acquainted. And it's a shame you can't stay, something tells me you may have been fun to play with."

I opened my mouth to fire off a witty rebuttal just as the calvary came in, taking form as a sexy, mangod propped casually against the school building clearing his throat. My eyes were instantly drawn to him... or possibly bugged out of my head while I drooled like an idiot. He rose to his full height and stubbed out what appeared to be a hand-rolled cigarette or possibly a joint against the brick. My first thought had been _holy fuck he's hot_, and my second had been _where the fuck did he come from? Surely I would have noticed him._

He walked in a direct path toward us, and in the short time it took for him to get there, my eyes readily drank him in. He was fucking massive, carrying hulking muscles that rolled and rippled below a tight, navy shirt. He had that All-American quality about him, but everything in his hard exterior and the swagger in his determined steps affirmed he was anything but that. He had thick dark hair, but it wasn't boring because all the ends flipped over themselves, creating tiny waves that suggested a possibility of curls if he were to let them grow out. My fingers immediately tingled as if they could imagine would it'd feel like to run through those tresses or pull at their ends. I tightly closed my hand until my nails dug painfully into my palm. My gaze then flickered over to his left bicep as the hint of a tribal tattoo peeked out from below the cuff of his shirt and up above the hem at his neck. It appeared to be smooth loops and blurred lines, the black ink an interesting contrast to the warm glow of his skin. My mouth felt barren, so I swallowed greedily, helping to appease my dry throat as my mind instantly wondered what the full piece looked like and if he had anymore on his body. Naturally, my eyes dipped lower, surveying the lightwash denim pants that set dangerously low on his hips. I observed how they pulled with each step, and my eyes zeroed in on the delicious skin and taut muscles of his waist, no lines from boxers or underwear. _Fuck me, he's going commando,_ the eager girl crooned. Reflexively, I licked my lips and told my heart- and the now _extremely _eager girl- to shut the fuck up already.

When he strode up alongside the group, he cleared his throat again and nodded in my direction. I bit my bottom lip coyly and looked up at him from below my lashes, a minuscule smile tugged at the corner of my lips. _So quick to resort back to old ways, are we?_

"Alright, James, how about you take yourself and your little cock-sucking boyfriends elsewhere and leave the pretty lady to her business?"

His voice came out all smooth velvet laced with acid, making his request seem more like a command. I couldn't have missed the exchange of silent conversation that played out before me as I watched these two stare one another down, grey versus glacier, if I had tried. The mangod's eyes issued a warning of violence if Pretty Boy and his gang failed to adhere to his demand. _This is so fucking sexy._

Without missing a beat, Pretty Boy batted the chests of his boys and jerked his head toward the clearing, _my escape_, but I was frozen in place. Another tense showdown transpired before James finally flipped Muscles the bird and smiled at me while promising, "See you around, Hot Stuff."

I still didn't feel threatened by Pretty Boy's remark, and had this been another time and place, it would have filled my stomach with butterflies and anticipation for a re-encounter; however, this was the here and now, so I quickly tossed that notion and refocused my attention on Muscles.

Just as my eyes met his, he started walking in a predatory circle around me. My skin literally crawled, vibrating and trembling under his watchful eyes. His gaze was a magnetic field that pumped an electric current throughout my body, alerting each and every nerve ending in my torso to the intensity of his stare and the direction of his movements. I stood immobilized, a willing prey offering myself up to this territorial beast before me. The heat of his concentrated stare burned as it poured over my skin and made the hairs on my arms stand at attention for him, a wave of sparks flowing below my flesh. My body swayed beneath his icy inspection, submitting myself to the rapt hunger I felt present in his eyes. _Ravage me. Take me. Make me yours, _my brain pleaded.

I felt completely exposed standing before him as his eyes raked over every square inch of my body. I had never felt so naked. My willingness to submit myself to him should have frightened me because I was relapsing so quickly, but it didn't.

After he completed his thorough investigation, he stood in front of me again, and I watched as his lips puckered while he moved closer. His hand darted out to capture mine, and my breathing ceased. My small hand was dwarfed by his rough, calloused one as he stared curiously at the spot where are bodies met. The union of our hands felt like fire, a pulsing heat the sent tingles up my arm and surging throughout the rest of my trembling frame. My blood felt like it was boiling as it coursed through my veins. I inwardly questioned, _Could he feel that, too?_  
_  
_He leaned forward, his voice a chilling ghost that danced across my feverish skin as he whispered sternly into my ear, "You really should be careful where you walk. There are tons of assholes waiting to prey on sweet, innocent blood like you."

The hoarse, yet rich tenor of his spoken words snaked across the exposed flesh on my neck which caused goosebumps to break out across my skin. A tremor rocketed down my spine and the newly-awakened nerves in my body responded with a buzz of excitement while a familiar feeling started to bloom in the pit of my stomach. Desperately, I tried to smother the rapidly growing embers of heated energy.

"Thank you," I started weakly, but not because I was terrified of him, rather my brain was muddled from his proximity and my throat had constricted. I swallowed hard and took a breath before I spoke again with purpose. "But I didn't need your help, I could have handled them on my own."

My body jumped as his boisterous laughter filled the air. It was deafening, but pleasant, a lively discord to the way he presented himself.

Tightening his grip on my wrist, he jerked me forward and caused my torso to collide with his, a breath dying in my throat as a delicious friction stirred between us. My eyes slowly traveled up to meet his, frigid sapphire and iron, and I licked my lips. His cold eyes shifted down to watch the movement and then his stare grew more vicious, penetrating me down to the very core of my soul. I found it particularly challenging to contain the whimper that threatened to escape my hold as I felt the muscles in his chest and stomach contract in reaction to my body. _So tight, so... _firm_._

"You didn't look like you were handling them, but..." he trailed off before he leaned closer and finished, "I wasn't talking about those fuckers." He emphasized his statement with a cocky grin that made me sport a traitorous blush. _Oh... ooohhhh._  
_  
_As if my judgement and sense of self hadn't already been altered enough, he tilted his face toward mine and ran his nose along the length of my neck as if he were inhaling the very essence of me into his lungs. My breathing accelerated to the point where I was taking short, gasping breaths and my heart was thundering in my ears, making it nearly impossible to hear when he purred softly, "Mmmm."

His lips trailed softly across my collarbone before he moved back up the line of my neck. Once he reached my ear again, he whispered huskily, "You have the softest skin. Angelic, porcelain perfection. You're every guy's wet dream with your innocence and petite, toned little body. All we can think about is how tight your pussy must be and how fun it would be to corrupt you. Are you corruptible?"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, the metallic taste instantly forming on my tongue, as I desperately tried to keep the words I wanted so earnestly to say behind closed lips. My knees were knocking together as I reached up to fist my hands in the bottom hem of his shirt, anchoring my body to him and the ground; I didn't want to topple over from being lightheaded. Soft, muscular skin brushed against my knuckles, and I found myself fighting back a hopeful sigh at the contact. My body was flooded by him, intoxicated by his scent which smelled of smoke, musk, and earth. He was all man. Brute, fucking amazingly hot, man. The part of my being that was actually using her brain scolded me,_ You aren't intoxicated by his scent, that's just a second-hand high. _

The separate entities of my mind waged war, ransacking my thoughts with reproving chatter and visuals of what we could be like together. My body yearned for his with a distant need. _How long had it been, one month? Two, maybe?_

Just as my hold wavered, a girl with bouncing curls and a thicker body appeared from around the corner, yelling, "Emmett, where the hell are you?" _The new leading man in my fantasies goes to... Emmett. Swoon._

He growled and snapped his gaze in her direction, snarling, "Shut the fuck up, Jessica! I'll be over there in a motherfucking second."

The eager girl moaned with his use of profanities, and I may have joined her this time. _I'd bitchslap her later._

He mumbled "stupid whore" under his breath as he turned back to face me. I continued to watch this _Jessica_ girl as she crossed her arms over her chest and sneered angrily at me. _Girlfriend? _I wondered to myself, making me hate her just a little... or a whole fucking lot. Finally, she rolled her eyes, adding an audible huff, and stomped off in the direction of the woods, taking a trail between two large trees before she disappeared. _Wonder if that's where he came from?_

With the hand that wasn't currently wrapped around my wrist, he squeezed my hipbone roughly, drawing my attention back to him. He was staring down at me, a thirst laid deep in his eyes, as he swept his tongue across his bottom lip with a stroke entirely too slow. I was mesmerized by the wanton, languid motion of his tongue as he pulled it back in his mouth, popping his now moistened lips together loudly. Then, he smiled down at me, and I was immediately wrapped in its warmth. This smile was different. It was gorgeous and highlighted his more boyish qualities where a dimple pierced each cheek. Something told me this badass demeanor was only half his story, and like any good book, I wanted to devour the pages of his soul. _Devour his soul? What the fuck is wrong with me? Definitely need to quit reading that vampire shit. _

He seemed aware that he held me completely captivated, so he hedged forward, his mouth resting gently against my earlobe as he murmured, "Be careful where you wander off to, Brown Eyes."

I watched helplessly as he pulled away from me, and clamped my lips shut to quieten the whimper as he dropped my wrist. He quickly backed away from me, and my body missed his touch already. I felt cold, lonely.

Suddenly, the wind picked up as a steadier downfall of rain splattered the earth. I pulled my arms around my middle more securely as my teeth began to chatter. Watching him through the thick sheet of precipitation, I studied his body as he lithely jogged across the grass and leaped onto the trail between the trees that took him further away from me.

I didn't know this guy, but I knew that he meant nothing but trouble for me. As I started sprinting toward my truck, I realized this only made me want him more.

* * *

Over two weeks had passed since my interaction with Emmett. I haven't had any more encounters with him as he kept his distance and reluctantly, I kept mine. Yet, he constantly consumed my thoughts. Late at night when I was alone in my room, my mind wandered back to that day and reminisced about the way his skin felt on mine, the hum of energy that lay just below his touch. I easily recalled the way he smelled as his height towered over me and his husky murmurs slithered across my skin. Most of all, I remembered the feeling of my flesh being branded by his hostile, but starving stare. I still felt it when I was walking down the hall or sitting in the lunchroom, this pulsating burst of energy that would glide across my skin, causing my flesh to pebble and my breathing to escalate. I'd whip my head around to follow where the sensation came from only to catch a glimpse of him as he stormed away or ducked his eyes below his hands.

Regular life resumed in this small town, but my newness had finally worn off and I was left to myself for the most part. There was the occasional guy that made advances, but I'd quickly shut him down as politely as possible. It felt weird and distant to have solace amongst my peers. Although, I'd admit it was refreshing to feel like my every move wasn't under constant scrutiny or that every whisper wasn't about me. Just for the hell of it, I took a deep, cleansing sigh of relief as my eyes traveled across the active bodies inhabiting the cafeteria. I had peace, and everything that I had hoped this move would accomplish was coming true, finally.

Of course, Mike Newton picked this opportune moment to lean over. He nudged my shoulder with his as he mumbled conspiratorially, "Don't look now, but Emmett's staring at you like he does the rest of his play-pretties."

_Silly boy, _I thought, _how could I not look now?_

Cautiously, my eyes raised until they met his from across the room and I gulped. He was reclined back in his seat with his toned arms crossed over his broad chest and his long muscular legs stretched out below the table. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes slid over my body, taking me in, and suddenly I was self-conscious and fidgety. _What was he fucking looking at?_

I leaned over, bumping Newton and questioned, "What did you mean when you said 'his play-pretties'?"

Mike instantly straightened his back and moved his seat closer to mine, away from the rest of the people at our table, and leaned in smiling, "His whores. Everybody knows he has his little group of chicks that he bangs." He rolled his eyes, then continued, "Supposedly for all the girls, it's this big damn deal to get in to his private fucking club. He has these four girls he rotates and he usually changes them out twice a year."

His mention of the word _whores_ made me cringe, but I was hanging on Newton's every word. Fascinated by each detail that he could possibly provide on Emmett, I encouraged him by inquiring, "How long as he been doing this? Who are the girls now? And everyone knows about this _club, _how come?"

He puckered his lips momentarily and then asked, "You sound like you'd be interested, you aren't, are you? I mean, I hope I'm not stepping over any boundaries, but you don't want to be associated with him. He's bad news, Bella. Bad _fucking _news. You'd send your dad to an early grave for sure."

I feigned indifferent and answered, "God no, I wouldn't... I mean, _no_, definitely not interested. It's just so... odd. Why would any girl want to belong to a club where she was some guy's... I dunno, _property_ or something?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know, it's stupid. Anyway, I guess he started his fuck buddy system like two years ago, so, when we were 16. He was so different back then, nothing like he is now." He looked off almost in reverence, like he was dreaming of days passed, before he shook his head and looked at me sadly. "And yes, everyone fucking knows about it. Most of the guys idolize him, want to be just like him even though it's sick and fucked up what he does. All the girls gossip about the current whores, pretty much hating them and calling them every name in the book even though they'd sell their soul to the devil in a heartbeat to swap places with them, if they could. Like I said, it's fucking _stupid,_" he spat, like any mention of Emmett or the life he led tasted horribly in his mouth.

I shuddered, part of me feeling sorry for these "whores" because they were only fucking one guy and they were hated and gossiped about by so many. This made me realize that my past in Phoenix _had _to stay buried. These people couldn't find out anything or I'd be like a handicapped lamb in a slaughter house.

Playing with my apple slices on my tray, I questioned again, "So, who are the current...um, girls he's... you know, _sleeping_ with?"

Mike shook his head chuckling for a second and explained, "You're too adorable, you know that, right? But yeah, the girls at the table to the side of him, those four are them. The exotic-looking one with the short, dark hair and killer body- no offense- is Leah. She's a bitch, but she's hot as hell. Um, the girl next to her, the one with the light blond hair cut short that looks like a model, her name is Irina. She's one of the Denali sisters, they're supposedly really rich and just transfered here from somewhere in Alaska. Next to her is Jessica Stanley. She's nothing great, probably the lowest on his totem pole of current fucks. Lastly, there's Heidi. She's the only girl that made it back for a second round, he must really like her. I guess the reason is pretty obvious."

And it was.

She was fucking gorgeous, as were all the other girls. It's like he single-handedly picked out the prettiest girls and served them up on a platter, begging someone to try and take what was his, taunting them to taste from his selection. _Emmett's got issues._

All the information Mike provided continuously marinated in my head, tumbling over and over, as my eyes lingered on the girls sitting alone at the table by themselves, a display of trophies or conquests for all the lunchroom to see. That struck me as weird so I leaned into Mike and asked, "Why are they sitting like that? Do they like each other or something? I can't imagine I'd be all buddy buddy with the girl that was fucking my boyfriend."

He guffawed loudly before he quietened his his laughter with his shoulder. "Hell no. Those girls hate each other with a fiery passion that could put hell to shame. He sits them at that table because he wants every guy to know what he has and who they _can't_ have, basically a 'look, but don't touch' sort of thing. You fuck with _them, _you fuck with _him._ And trust me, no guy is dumb enough to fuck with Emmett. He has a crazy-scary temper and you _do not_ want to get on his bad side. It's told that he nearly put a guy in the hospital last year, and from what I gathered, he had to do some kind of juvie counselor shit over the summer for it. All I know is he wasn't around Forks for the entire break, so some of it must be true. Oh, and by the way, they aren't his girlfriends. He doesn't do the _relationship_ thing."

Mike shrugged his shoulders and started eating again while I just looked at him quizzically. Mike was an alright guy, I supposed, and I could see he and I becoming really good friends in the future. I stole a fry from his tray and tossed it in my mouth, burning my tongue in the process, which caused both of us bow over with laughter. Raising back up, we locked eyes momentarily and he gently brushed a piece of hair away from my face. We were snapped out of the moment by a chair scraping loudly across the linoleum floor and my body felt like it was having an electrical shortage, alight and on fire like a thousands volts of electricity were stinging my skin. My eyes immediately shot to the place where I knew Emmett would be, and I froze. He was standing up, his body hunched over the table as he just glared at us, huffing and puffing like a sexy ass dragon. His massive shoulders where rising and falling with each deep breath he took. I watched his forearms flex, which were braced by his hands as he leaned into them, gripping the edge of the tabletop so hard that his knuckles appeared white. I swallowed hard as he beautiful face contorted into an angry sneer and my body slowly withdrew into itself. I wanted to be small, invisible. Growling, he jerked away from the table and marched out of the lunchroom, throwing the swinging doors on his way out so forcefully that they crashed against the wall with a loud bang that made every student jolt with fear.

With wide eyes and my mouth gaping, I turned to look at Mike who shrugged again and went back to eating his food like that whole _outburst_ was fucking normal. _What the hell?_

Tucking my long bangs behind my ear, I tried to steady my heartbeat when I scanned the lunchroom again, searching for the person or people that could have set him off. That's when I noticed four sets of eyes staring at me, each girl's face arranged with bitter scowls and a hint of distress. I ducked my face down out of their lines of sight and patted me cheeks, which felt like raging infernos. Again I silently wondered, _What the hell, had I missed something?_

Another week had passed. A week that overflowed with distant observations of Emmett cut short by his abrupt departures, and a week filled with his frightening, yet entrancing stares. He was such a mystery to me. Regretfully, that only made me want to crawl inside his brain more. What were the fucking chances? I moved thousands of miles away to become this new person, only too become solely fixated around this individual since day one. _Well, at least it's only one, _the eager girl observed. I had to admit, she had a point.

I was now on my way back to school, praying like hell that a janitor or a teacher was still there so I could get my _Calculus_ book that I needed for my homework. Pulling into the empty parking lot, all my hopes were quickly diminished. Nonetheless, I jumped out of the truck and dashed to the doors, holding on to that last strand of faith they would be unlocked. They weren't and I cursed the heavens, kicking the door to the building in light of my foul mood. Slowly, I made my way back to my truck when two vehicles parked at the end of the lot caught my attention. One was a black Hummer that I knew to be Emmett's and the other was a silver BMW that I didn't recognize.

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and raptly gnawed on it for a bit until my curiosity got the better of me and I ran over to the car. Peering in the windows, it looked like the average high school girl's vehicle-beads that dangled from the review mirror, shoes strewn about the backseat, and books scattered on the floor. I walked around the back and found the motherfucking gold mine. On the glass, scrawled in artsy pink writing, was the word 'Denali.'

My feet were carrying me back behind the school before my mind had time to process the action. When I stopped at the opening of the trail completely out of breath and trying to get my wits about me, I quickly debated whether or not I should really be doing this. I wondered if I honestly wanted to know, but the eager girl pushed me forward, not giving me much time to doubt my decision.

As I quietly crept along the path, I noticed whispers and disjointed moans coming from deeper within the forest, and my feet started moving quicker searching for the sounds. The closer I got to them, I clearly detected a male and female voice and a peculiar smacking noise.

The path took me right into some sort of make-shift stoner camp and directly in front of me was Emmett and Irina having sex, bodies smacking against each other as I stood dumbfounded and gawked at them. With the slowest reaction time known to man, I finally jumped off to the side and ducked behind a tree, sucking in a breath when a tree limb cracked below the weight of my foot. I hugged the tree as closely as I could, willing myself to be unseen and my clumsiness to be unheard by them. Apparently it had been because the noise never weakened and actually grew louder in volume. Swallowing hard, I leaned around the tree and wedged my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out.

It was erotic in a total 'this would make a great porno scene' way. Irina's torso was bent over, her exposed upper body resting on a sawed-off tree stump with her skirt pushed up over her waist, as her skin glistened with moisture and moans escaped her mouth repeatedly. Emmett stood behind her, thrusting into her with a fervor that made my girly bits whimper. He was so incredibly fucking beautiful as he gripped her hips and pushed into her over and over again. He was shirtless, his upper body chiseled and ripped as I gaped at him unabashedly, and his jeans laid bunched at the bottom of his legs, gathering above his black boots. I watched as beads of sweat swam over the grooves and curves of his torso, dipping along the perfectly formed 'V' that disappeared where their bodies were joined. I squeezed my thighs tightly together, trying to abate the desperate desire to push my hands between them and relieve the tremendous ache that had formed there. The friction only made me mewl softly as a thin sheen of perspiration gathered on my forehead. Soon after, I realized I was quietly panting in rhythm with his thrusts as my eyes continuously marveled at the display in front of me. I watched enraptured, utterly jealous of Irina with her platinum blond hair tucked behind her ears and lean body with big tits, as she got fucked by Emmett. She pushed herself against him in a steadier pace, calling out his name as he vehemently maneuvered his cock in and out of her. She groaned, she begged, she pleaded for him to fuck her harder, deeper, and faster.

I was on fire, my entire body felt like it was submersed in flames and my breaths were coming out in raspy whimpers as I stood awestruck. I stayed there, rooted to my spot against the large tree spying on them until he roared, "Mother fuck!" He rammed his body against hers one last time then fell over, slumped against her back as his rigid posture went slack. Seemingly satiated, he pull himself out after a few seconds and stood up. Throwing the used condom into the woods, he offered her a smack on the ass before he pulled his pants up around his waist.

Despite my foggy brain, I realized I needed to get my ass moving. I turned around and ran back the way I came, trying to be as quiet as possible as I jumped over logs and brushed against leaves. I berated myself the entire way home for my actions, but there was still one major issue left to deal with.

That was the first time I used the vibrator that Renee had given me so long ago in order to curb my more... _extracurricular _activities. I sent a silent thank you that I had something a little more hardcore and didn't have to pet the poonani manually.

* * *

Even though I was completely ashamed of my voyeuristic behavior and was so sexually frustrated that no amount of self-gratification could fix me at this point, I continued with my daily excursion. Admittedly, my brain and actions were just as demented as Emmett's because each day for the past two months, I had made my way behind the school and along the path to watch him and his companion from my favorite spot behind _my_ tree. Each girl routinely met him at the stoner camp for a solitary week, letting him have their way with them. Although, from the sounds they made, they wholeheartedly enjoyed the adventure. I had figured he circulated them around their monthly visits from Aunt Flo. _Creative, _I had thought.

On this particular day, I had been extremely eager to see him because the dreaded, long weekend was coming up and I hated the two days I wasn't allowed to get my shows. I had actually grown so obsessed that I contemplated finding out where he lived in case he met them there.

In the lunchroom today, he looked at me more intensely with a brazen expression I couldn't quite place, blatantly studying me as I sneaked peeks of him from my table. The way he cocked his head from one side to the other, leaning forward with his chin propped against his clasped hands and his elbows resting on the table, made my skin flush and my breathing grew erratic. Images of naked bodies, his enormous frame covered in ink, and sensual moans danced in my head. Emmett was driving me insane.

I eased along the path as silently as I could while adrenaline caused heart to ricochet in my chest, thumping forcefully against my ribs. Getting to the camp, I felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment as I stared at the empty space, unoccupied and deserted. Then I realized I could have beaten them out here in my haste to see him. I shouldn't have been so anxious, but I was. Deciding to haul ass, I whipped around to scurry back along the path, but ended up faceplanting in his chest instead.

"EEEEP!" I shrieked. My hands instantly shot out to push away from his chest to create some distance between us, but he was much quicker. He grabbed both of my wrists, holding them tightly to his chest, as he pushed me back against my tree. I was pinned between both of the solid surfaces, his body that molded against my frame marvelously in the front while the splintering wood dug into my back, and I involuntarily shivered.

"Such a naughty fucking girl," he teased, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared down at me. I gulped forcefully as my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I was going to puke all over him. I had been caught.

"I... I don't... know what you're talking about," I stuttered weakly, hating myself for not being able to articulate such a simple statement. How convincing could that have possibly been? My cheeks reddened as I tried to hide my face from his, too embarrassed to meet his scrutinizing eyes. _Now, he knows. I'm a sick, hormonally-driven, crazed fangirl._

He laughed at my unsuccessful attempt of lying before he questioned, "Oh, you don't, do you?"

I shook my head marginally, hearing my blood surge through my veins as my heart echoed in my ears. He aligned his body with my mine and pushed in to me. He was so toned, _everything_ hard and touching me. My consciousness began to fade. Warmed by the amount of lust rolling off him in waves, I tipped my head to the side until my eyes were locked with his calculated, cerulean stare. His gaze grew angry as he clamped down tighter on my wrists, causing a squeak to squeeze between my lips as I ducked my head again.

His voice was venomous as he declared, "I don't like liars, _Bella_." _Oh shit. Again, say my name again._

Hearing my name seductively spoken from his perfect fucking mouth, my eyes snapped to his and he smiled crookedly, arching a brow.

"You don't think I haven't seen you every day, _Bella_?" he inquired as his hands ran the length of my arm, setting my skin ablaze with his fevered touch. Slowly, they moved from the crook of my arm as a whispered touch over the bottom of my boobs, down over the rapid rise and fall of my ribs, and finally came to rest on my hips. I shuddered and sighed, my body becoming molten lava and a puddle of goo before him. He pressed his body more firmly against mine, his chest bumping against me with every single breath he took. His head lolled forward as his chin rested against my forehead, his words drawing condensed circles in my hair, "Every day for two months I saw you watching me. How could you not know I was aware of you? You've been driving me crazy, making me do and think things I shouldn't. You're going to get me in trouble, you know?"

Although I was utterly stunned by his words, I figured the question was rhetorical, so I didn't speak, didn't dare take a breath. Suddenly, he gripped me roughly, his fingertips digging deliciously into my skin above my hipbone, an erotic feel of pleasure mixing with a tinge of pain as his nails scraped along my heated flesh. He looked down at me then, danger oozing out every orifice, and I trembled. I wanted him so badly.

"You fucking like that shit, don't you, _Bella_? Does it turn you on to watch me fuck those girls? Mmmm, I bet it does," he paused to lick his lips, drawing my attention to the warmth of his tongue and my body began to shake with uncontrollable desire. He continued, "I bet you fucking wish it was you. Tell me, _Bella_. Do you want it to be you that I bend over like that, pumping my cock in and out of that tight, pink pussy of yours?"

I was damn near hypervenitlating now, my breaths pooling in the material of his shirt above his chest as it fluttered with every gasp. It was good thing he was squeezing my wrists so tightly and had me wedged against this tree, or I would have fallen over out of sheer longing.

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am," I revealed intently, feeling like I needed to clarify that fact for him.

He reached down, cupping my lady business through my pants as his thumb traveled along the seam, teasing me in all the right places, but not with the amount of pressure I truly craved. A lamenting noise, somewhere between a moan and a cry emerged from my pouted lips as my head rolled to the side, resting on my shoulder. _Why is he teasing me like this? It's not fair._

Leaning forward, he used the side of his head, pushing his temple against my cheek, to angle my face forward again while he blew his breath out steadily against my neck. Pulling away from the groove in my neck, he took my bottom lip between the two of his, running his tongue over it until his teeth nipped at it provocatively. He released it, and I immediately missed the feel of his mouth on mine, no matter how briefly it lasted. I wanted to touch the moisture he left on me with my fingertips, but even better, I used my tongue to savor him. Flavors of smoke, mocha, and herbs coated it and my mouth watered to the taste.

"I didn't ask you about your innocence. I asked you did you wish it were you I were fucking instead of _them_?" he ground out, his voice sounding gravelly and hard, making me wetter than Mount Waialeale and its constant torrential downpours. The eager girl was now running rampant in my brain, flailing her pom poms around while cheering, _Say it. Tell him you want him to fuck us. Say it. Out loud. _

"I know you didn't ask that, but I feel like you should know I'm not virtuous by any means. You aren't the first and you probably want be the la-" my words were effectively cut off by the ferocious boom of his voice.

"You may get off on watching me fuck other people, but I _do not_ want to hear about who has been here before me, and I sure as fuck don't want to think about someone touching you after I'm gone. When you're with me, you are _mine_!"

Normally I would have shouted at him, told him to back the fuck away from me with his possessive bullshit and call one of the whores who actually put up with it, but I was blinded by my weakness for him and the carnality of his tone and actions. I yearned for him so desperately that my body had already started grinding against him without consent from my brain. An underlying, pleasant buzz passed through my system as I practically crawled up his body and mounted him against the tree. I leaned in, my mouth inches from his as I breathed, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

That was all it took. His hooded eyes darkened, and within seconds, he threw me over his shoulder and walked the short distance to the stump. Placing my feet on the ground, he practically tore the jeans away from my legs as he bent me over, guiding my body until it assumed the position so many girls had taken before me. The wood bit marginally into the skin at my chest, but was surprising smooth, considering the surface. He tugged my hair minutely and I craned my neck around to see him. Seething, he popped the button on his jeans. He licked his lips and I whimpered. He pulled off his shirt and my eyes raked over every muscular indention as I bit my lip to keep it from quivering at his beauty. He smiled and my heart exploded in my chest.

"Bella, I'm going to give you the abridged version of what I normally tell the girls because my dick might break in half if I don't get inside you soon. I don't make love. Ever. If you're looking for lovey-dovey, romantic, take your ass to the movies shit, then your perfect fucking tits are currently perched on the wrong damn bark of a twisted fuck's tree," he spoke hurriedly, his words coming out raspy like rough sex and my bent knees weakened.

I nodded my head because I couldn't find my voice, it was probably drowning in the amount of wetness soaking through my underwear.

He continued, "Good. I also don't kiss. Ever."

My brows furrowed because it most certainly felt like a kiss against the tree, but I guessed to him, he never puckered and his tongue never touched mine. _Well, fuck. That's going to suck._

This time I spoke, but it sounded more like a phone-sex operator's voice than my own, "Kissing is... overrated." I paused on the last word because it was the biggest fucking lie if I had ever told one. I actually quite enjoyed kissing. I was an enthusiast in the art of swapping spit and touching tongues, but if sucking that shit up meant Emmett was going to dip his dick in me, then I'd falsify the truth and say the sky was green.

He smacked my ass which startled me and subsequently opened the flood gates as more moisture seeped out between my legs. The sting distributed across my skin in a starburst pattern, the most heat concentrated where his palm made direct contact, but radiated all the way down the back of my legs, between my thighs, and made my toes curl.

"That's _my_ girl. Lastly, I don't do foreplay. You come ready for me, or you don't _cum _at all," he stated, arching his eyebrows like he was awaiting me to throw my hands up and say 'fuck you, man.'

_Well fuck, double suckage. _Seriously though, was he fucking kidding me? No foreplay, that's like telling a preschooler there's no Santa Claus, my heart ached at the thought alone. However, I considered my current state of dampness and decided it wouldn't be an issue, and told him as much. "That won't be um, necessary."

I listened carefully as he unzipped his pants, each _tick tick_ of the unfastening teeth resounded in my ears and soon my heartbeat matched it's quickened pace. He had barely touched me and already my whole body was on fire with anticipation and elated for some long-awaited relief.

He moved behind me and I gasped as his thumbs hooked into the hem of my panties and he tugged down, down, down. His fingers skimmed along the surface of my legs and my skin reacted to his touch as goosebumps raced along my flesh to keep up with his hand.

He bowed over me, every inch of his skin connecting with mine as his massive-feeling cock rubbed against my ass. Brushing the hair away from my shoulder, he flicked the lobe of my ear with his tongue before he whispered, "Last chance to back out."

His touches were gentle and I felt like he was contradicting everything he just told me he didn't do. Maybe he was, but I wouldn't be the one to call him on it. I shook my head quickly from side to side, my wide eyes searching his as I tried to find the will in me to tell him no. I came here for a new beginning but was quickly falling back into old habits. _Just this once, _I promised myself. _I've been so damn good, just this once. I deserved this. _After we've finished, I'll look him in the eye and tell him this wouldn't happen again, but for now, I wanted...no, I _needed _this to happen.

He waited patiently for my answer and while I deliberated my response, his face slowly fell. _Did he think I was going to reject him?_

Finally convinced that I wouldn't regret this in a few hours, that I was _owed_ this experience, I nodded my head and said, "Not a chance in hell."

The way his face lit up and the smirk that pulled at his lips made me feel special. I hadn't seen him smile for anyone but me, and grew more confident in my decision.

"Spread your legs, Bella. Just like that. God, you have the single greatest ass I've ever laid eyes on, you know that shit?" he asked through a moan. My face flushed and my heart started vibrating in my chest again. I'd never heard him give the other girls compliments and I'm not ugly by any means, but they were ten times prettier than me. A warmth spread through me and I realized I felt... _honored_.

I slowly moved my head 'no' and he said, "Well, that's a fucking shame."

Just as I started to smile, he pushed into me and all I heard were guttural moans and swears that sounded like, "Holyfuckingshit... youfeel... motherfuckingphenomenal."

I cried out as well, a sense of nostalgia washing over me at the completeness of being joined with another person sexually. Yet, this felt different from all the countless other times I'd partaken in meaningless sex because it was so fucking right and perfect, and I swear his cock could start a new religion. I knew it was in my head, but their was definitely a choir of angels singing in praise.

He halted his movements behind me and laid his head in the center of my back, his hair tickling my spine as he panted against my skin. "Fuck, you gotta give me a second. Your pussy is heaven. Shit. Okay, okay, I think I'm good. Are you good?"

I moaned. "Fucking fabulous."

He pulled out and pushed in again as I whimpered. I felt so full, stretched and blissed out of my mind. Soon he set a pace as he pumped in and out of me while I braced my hands against the wood. Eventually my hands found their way behind my back, gripping at his thighs and scratching against his stomach, craving the skin to skin contact. I loved the feel of him below my fingertips. His thrusts grew deeper and harder, almost primal, as he passionately unleashed himself against me. He was like a man possessed with thousands of hidden demons as he grunted and thrust and yelled and plowed his way into me over and over again. I didn't mind in the slightest and before I fully understood what I was doing, my sex-crazed brain had taken over and I was grabbing his ass, pushing and ushering him into me as I pushed my ass against him. The tantalizing heat slowly built within my body and I felt like I might black out from sheer ecstasy.

We both shouted out one another's name as our orgasms pulsed through our bodies and he fell over me. However, unlike the others, he wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me flush against him as he rested his head on my back. Laying on my folded arms, I realized it felt comforting just to be held.

Stirring lightly, he rolled until his chin was propped against my backbone and he mumbled, "Can I marry your pussy?"

I laughed heartily at his bizarre question and soon he joined me, his chest rumbling against my lower back. Hearing him chuckle and interact with me seemed strange as I had never witnessed him do it with any of the other girls. Although, instead of questioning him on his abnormal behavior, I relished in the feel of his flesh on mine, warm muscle meeting supple curves.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, enjoying the embrace of one another, but soon we got up and gathered our clothes. We dressed hurriedly and I shuffled my feet awkwardly, not having the slightest clue what the customary ending or protocol to this was supposed to be as I had never stayed to see them leave.

He finished buckling his belt and then looked up at me, a smile encompassing his face, and I felt like I was dangling from Cloud Nine. He slowly stepped closer to me then and with lazy fingers, tucked a wayward curl behind my ear. I instantly grew worried as a saddened expression passed behind his eyes and then his lips descended over mine. My breath caught in my throat as I realized he was going to kiss me. At the last second, right before he pressed his luscious pout against mine, he changed direction and his lips ghosted over my cheek. He sighed and then mumbled almost inaudibly, "Making too many mistakes already."

We lingered around momentarily while he smoked a cigarette and then he said, "See you around, Beautiful."

I smiled brightly at his words and responded, "See you around, Emmett."

A large grin engulfed his face as he threw a wave in my direction and I watched him disappear down the overgrown path.

_Was once really enough? _I pondered to myself as I went and sat down on the stump, letting my fingers draw imaginary swirls on the spot that held so many memories already.

* * *

***A/N: Much love to my beta wifey, Rhi (Live720) for her general awesomeness, and to Wintersale and MomB for pre-reading. Also, major hugs to Miss_Bratt who practically forced me to enter this contest! I love you all and appreciate your help.  
**  
_**I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading.**_

_**Love and Hugs,**_

_**Christina  
**_


End file.
